Song of Ice and Fire
by Mikiasa
Summary: La chanson de la glace et du feu, simple chanson derrière laquelle se cache bien plus. Les Targaryen le savait, eux le savent, et l'héritière du trône de fer n'est pas étrangère à cette prophétie. Elle servira la cause car tels est son destin. De la glace et du feu naitra la vengeance du destin. Rating K pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

En l'an 283, le Roi Robert Baratheon et la reine Cersei Lannister fraichement couronnés mettent au monde leur tout premier enfant. L'héritier tant désiré par le royaume et par ses souverains, le seul pouvant seller la paix sur les sept couronnes et instaurer un régime stable sur le pays. Nul n'aurait su dire tout l'espoir qui était placé dans cette enfant. Bien avant sa naissance on disait déjà qu'il serait le plus beau des princes qui par sa délicatesse, sa grâce et son habilité au combat règnerait en maitre sur les 7 royaumes mais avec toute la bienveillance et l'honnêteté du monde. Déjà toutes les grandes familles nobles envoyaient des oiseaux à Port Réal pour sceller une alliance avec ce merveilleux prince, la maison Reed, la maison Torth, la maison Ouestrelin, la maison Tyrrell, toutes les maisons possédant une fille qui pourraient être marié au « plus beau prince du monde » et mêmes celles qui n'avaient pas encore de fille à marier. Cet enfant sera le seul qu'aura la reine de son mari, le seul à posséder les traits caractéristique des Baratheon, le seul à pouvoir prétendre véritablement au trône de fer. Vous l'aurez compris ce prince était particulièrement attendu mais ces espérances furent bientôt gâchées quand le prince se révéla être une princesse.

Quelle déception pour tous ! La reine ne craignait qu'une chose que ce soit une fille. Le roi déciderait surement de la nommer Lyanna, en hommage à Lyanna Stark, son ennemie de toujours, la seule femme qui aurait pu contrôler Robert, la seule femme qu'elle détestait vraiment, la seule femme dont elle était jalouse, la morte qui lui faisait de l'ombre. Même morte, elle lui faisait du tort ! Et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait aimer sa fille si elle était associée à de tels souvenirs, à une telle personne. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer cet enfant de toute façon. Elle était l'enfant de Robert, l'ainée, elle serait reine, la relayant, elle, à l'arrière-plan. Elle la devancerait toujours, dans la hiérarchie, dans le cœur du roi et à en croire son petit visage si tendre d'enfant, en beauté également. Cet enfant elle le détestait déjà ! Tous ses plans pour contrôler le royaume se voyait anéanti en quelques secondes par cette fille née d'un besoin de pouvoir de plus en plus avide. Avec un fils, elle aurait porté en son sein le futur roi, elle l'aurait élevé elle-même, elle l'aurait façonné à son image pour qu'il la laisse manœuvrer une fois au pouvoir. Mais avec une fille, son père veillera à ce qu'elle soit élevée comme une parfaite potiche, couture, ragots, coiffure et compagnie, elle n'aura donc que faire de la politique et même si cela venait à être, elle resterait femme et serait contrôlé par son mari qui deviendrait roi et n'hésiterait pas à écarter belle-maman si celle-ci devenait trop dangereuse pour ses intérêts.

Et pour le roi ? Pour le roi, cet enfant ne représentait rien, un mioche qu'il faudra se trainer, la fin de sa dynastie puisque même si elle devenait reine, ses héritiers ne monteraient pas sur le trône avec le nom des Baratheon. Et puis qu'elle reine cela ferait ?! Une reine, c'était pitoyable, ça ne parle que fanfreluche et coiffure et se préoccupe plus des dernières modes que de politique ou encore moins de guerre. Le jeune roi voyait déjà la perte de son royaume arrivée. Aussi quand son écuyer vient le prévenir que la reine avait mis au monde une fille, il ne sut que dire, que faire. Il avait tellement pensé avoir un fils qu'il en avait oublié que se put être une fille. A cette annonce il cassa le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Une fille, une fille, une fille, pourquoi les dieux ne lui avaient-ils pas fait présent d'un fils ? D'un héritier ? Pourquoi son fidèle ami, Eddard Stark, avait-il eu l'honneur de se voir accorder un fils et pas lui ? A cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lyanna, sa douce Lyanna. On dit que les femmes du Nord sont robustes et enclins à porter des fils. Lyanna lui aurait surement donné un fils dès leur premier né, peut-être même deux ! Oui, en cet instant le roi détestait Cersei pour lui avoir donné une fille et il se détestait pour l'avoir pris pour épouse. Il se décida tout de même à se rendre au près d'elle pour donner un nom à l'enfant. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à dire « son enfant ». De toute façon cet enfant était né de la haine de ses deux parents, il ne pouvait donc qu'être hait à son tour.

Quand le roi entra dans la chambre de sa femme, il la vit amère et froide comme à son habitude. L'enfant n'était pas avec elle mais dans un berceau à coté surveillé par une servante. Cersei devait être aussi énervée que lui et tout aussi déçu qu'il ne l'était lui-même mais il trouva tout de même affreux qu'une mère dédaigne autant son enfant. Certes, la reine était aussi froid que le Nord l'hiver, et son cœur, si tenté qu'elle en ait un, devait être glacé, il paraissait donc évident qu'elle soit dépourvue de tout instinct maternel, mais tout de même ! Le roi s'approcha du berceau en lançant un air de reproche à sa femme qui détourna le regard. Il fit partir la servante d'un geste brusque et plein de colère et se pencha sur le nourrisson. Il souleva le léger tissu qui recouvrait son minuscule lit et eut le loisir de découvrir sa progéniture.

Le bébé dormait paisiblement sur le dos la tête légèrement sur le côté entre ses deux petits bras potelés de nouveau-né. Ses yeux en amandes clos par le sommeil étaient encadrés par quelques petites boucles noires, caractéristique des Baratheon. Sa peau semblait si douce que le jeune père ne put résister à la toucher. D'un geste hésitant et gauche mais qui se voulait doux, il frôla de son doigt la joue de la jeune princesse qui surprise par ce premier contact roula sur le côté et attrapa avec une rapidité hors du commun l'index qu'on tendait vers elle. Robert tout d'abord surpris, croyant avoir fait un mauvais geste, s'apaisa en la voyant se rendormir aussi vite qu'elle c'était réveillée. Mais ce qui le troubla encore plus ce fut son regard. Ses yeux étaient bleus, comme tous les Baratheon mais entre de longs cils charmeurs se trouvaient deux prunelles aussi pures que le cristal, aussi bleu que l'eau entourant les îles de Torth. Certains diront que ses yeux reflétaient son âme ou encore que les dieux avaient placé dans son regard les secrets du monde. Si tout cela n'était que fantaisie, le roi, lui, trouva bien quelque chose dans ces magnifiques yeux, le plus inestimable trésor de Westeros, la princesse dont la beauté ferait chavirer n'importe quel cœur, mais plus que cela, il retrouva l'amour qu'il avait perdu depuis le trépas de la jeune princesse du Nord. En un instant, cette petite avait su gagner son cœur, calmer sa colère et le rassurer sur l'avenir de son royaume.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et il dit ceci, du moins c'est ce que la légende raconte : « Par ta beauté, tu as su gagner le cœur d'un roi ayant perdu foi en l'amour, d'un regard tu fais chavirer le monde, d'un mot tu enchanteras le monde. Que les dieux aient pitiés de moi, qui un instant ne me suis pas réjouie de la venue de cet enfant. Je vous aie maudit pour m'avoir donné une fille, je m'excuse car vous m'avez donné une déesse. Ainsi, elle se nommera Célestia pour célébrer ce cadeau du ciel qu'elle représente. »

Finalement, la princesse ne fut plus jamais une déception pour le roi, elle fût la seule femme à qui il resta entièrement fidèle, la seule qu'il espéra ne jamais décevoir et qu'il aima jusqu'au dernier instant. Et il espéra jusqu'à la fin, que jamais elle ne lui en voudrait ou cesserait de l'aimer à cause des mauvaises décisions qu'il aurait pris. Cependant, pour sa mère, elle ne fut jamais source de fierté, peut être car justement elle était le soleil de son père et pas elle. La jeune princesse ne sut jamais véritablement si sa mère la jalousait ou la détestait, ce qui était sur c'est que ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'appréciait et cela ne changerait jamais.

La légende raconte que le Grand Septon aurait dit d'elle qu'elle était destinée à changer le monde qui l'entoure, nul ne sut à quel point celui-ci avait raison.


	2. Chapter 2

En l'an 298, les sept royaumes font fassent à la mort de la main du roi, le vieux et sage Jon Arryn, décédé dans d'atroces souffrances. La main du roi, s'en est allée, laissant le royaume dans la confusion. Cela était à prévoir Lord Arryn n'était plus tout jeune mais qui aurait dit qu'il s'en irait si vite ?

Le jour de la mort du vieillard, le roi ne cessait de montrer sa mauvaise humeur. Il resta assit sur son trône toute la journée, écoutant à peine les courtisans qui venaient pour une audience auprès de leur souverain. Dans l'après-midi, mestre Pycelle décida de donner au malade du lait de pavot pour diminuer la douleur du malheureux. Cela parut détendre le roi qui dina dans la joie et l'allégresse avec sa cour dans la salle du trône. Alors que l'on approchait de la fin du diner, Lady Lysa Arryn vint voir le roi pour lui annoncer qu'elle était désormais veuve. Robert partit dans une colère folle, il fit voler tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et hurla pour que tout le monde parte sur le champ. Il s'enferma dans la salle et défendit à qui conque d'y entrer. Il médita sur la mort de celui qui fut comme son père, mais qui fut aussi son professeur, son protecteur et sa main. Il était détruit, avec lui c'était tout un passé qui s'envolait, sa jeunesse, car aujourd'hui il le voyait il n'était plus le jeune chevalier qu'il était, oh ça non !

« Père »

Avait-il rêvé ? Était-ce lui qui avait parlé ? La silhouette qui se dessina devant lui, répondu à ses questions muettes, sa fille ainée était avec lui. Il voulait crier derechef pour qu'elle parte comme tous les autres mais il ne s'en senti pas la force. Son premier né, lui pris la main pour le réconforter et il dû s'avouer qu'il en était heureux. Sa fille chérie n'avait pas eu un geste tendre envers lui depuis un peu plus d'un an à vrai dire. Réconforté par cette soudaine réconciliation, il baisa la main de Célestia qui lui fit un sourire gêné, ce qui était une émotion rare chez la jeune princesse.

« Je comprends votre tristesse et votre désarroi, père. C'est une épreuve terrible pour tous mais encore plus pour vous, je le conçois. Mais un grand roi m'a dit un jour que lorsque l'on siège sur le trône de fer, il n'y a plus de place pour soi mais seulement pour le royaume, cette personne le tenait elle-même d'un grand homme que nous venons de perdre. Ce serait lui faire offense que de ne pas respecter sa parole. » Si son père ne réagissait pas, au moins il avait quitté son état de profond désespoir pour une intense réflexion. « Si l'homme ne peut remplacer le père et l'ami, le roi doit remplacer la main. » Robert médita encore quelques temps avant de prendre les deux mains de sa fille pour l'amener à se lever. Il lui prit le bras et demanda soudainement, tout en marchant vers la sortie : « Que fait ta mère ? » La jeune fille eu un rire nerveux. « Elle se plaint de vous auprès d'oncle Jaime, comme à son habitude. » Le roi ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec un air de reproche « en ce jour particulier, elle ne pourrait pas bousculer son quotidien ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous partons pour le Nord. »

Depuis presque un mois, la famille royale, la cour et leurs gardes, chevauchaient pour aller jusqu'à la citadelle de Winterfell dans le Nord. Ce voyage avait vu renaitre la complicité du roi et de son héritière. Cette réconciliation avait changé le roi qui était plus détendu et joyeux qu'à l'accoutumé. Cela avait rependu un air de joie et de chaleur dans le cortège, le roi se surprit même à jouer avec ses derniers-nés. Cependant, les derniers jours du trajet furent rudes, les provisions commençaient à manquer, le froid gagnait les cœurs des gens du Sud, les chevaux et les voyageurs étaient épuisés. La neige semblait être toujours plus épaisse à mesure que l'on avançait et le froid encore plus sec et glaçant. A ce stade, six chevaux avaient déjà perdu la vie. Les protestations commencèrent à monter dans la suite et bientôt tous se mirent à maudire le roi, la reine en tête qui n'avait cessé de montrer son mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas le Nord, il y faisait trop froid, les gens n'y étaient pas agréables, sans raffinement, brutaux et bien trop honorable ! Alors que dire des Stark, l'archétype même des gens du Nord ?!

Elle tenta de faire étendre raison à son mari pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et c'est après bien des parlementassions qu'elle obtint gain de cause. Ils établirent le camp au milieu d'un plateau enneigé, ils y dormiraient et repartiraient à l'aube. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise et leur allégresse quand ils virent ce matin-là, se dessiner sur l'horizon blanche l'ombre des gens de Lord Stark. Alors qu'ils pliaient bagage, la petite Mircella fit remarquer que sa sœur n'était pas avec eux, sans aucune compassion Cersei répondit que Célestia les rejoindraient sans aucun doute mais intérieurement elle pensait « pourvu qu'elle ne revienne jamais ».

En fin d'après-midi, le cortège put faire son entrée dans la citadelle dans un grand bruit de sabot, de cliquetis d'armure et de murmures des dames de la cour dans leurs carrosses. En tête sur son cheval blanc et son armure dorée de la garde royale aussi beau que les princes des vieilles légendes, Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeaux de la reine aussi appelé le Régicide. Suivait, ensuite l'héritier du trône, le prince Joffrey escorté par Sandor Cleagan dit Le Limier. Derrière dans un carrosse de bois aux couleurs des Lannister se trouvait la reine et son dernier fils, Tommen. Puis vint le roi à cheval entourés de plusieurs membres de la garde royale. Il s'arrêta devant la rangée qu'avait formée tous les notables de Winterfell, tel un comité d'accueil.

Alors que tous s'agenouillaient devant leur souverain, celui-ci héla son écuyer qui l'aida à descendre de sa monture, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire seul à cause de son embonpoint. Dans un silence de mort, Robert se plaça devant son ami de toujours, Eddard Stark. Il l'invita à se relever d'un geste et laissa un long silence qu'il brisa en signalant au maitre des lieux qu'il avait engraissé. Remarque qui fut suivit d'un petit geste adressé à l'auteur de cette remarque pour signaler qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris du poids. S'ensuivirent rires et salutations chaleureuses de la part du monarque au couple Stark, qu'il n'avait vu depuis huit ans. A cet instant, un cheval arriva au galop dans la cour. Une belle jeune fille portant le haut d'une robe et un pantalon d'homme en descendit en disant sur un ton riant « Vous pensiez vous débarrasser de moi père ? ». La jeune princesse à l'attitude désinvolte tendit sa main au roi qui l'escorta auprès des Stark en la présentant comme « sa très chère fille, Célestia Baratheon, princesse et héritière des sept royaumes, aussi belle qu'inattendue ». Ledit personne observa ses hôtes, les saluât et ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard charmeur à l'ainé des enfants Stark, Robb.

Non contente de l'attention portée à sa fille, la reine sortit de son véhicule pour se présenter à la famille du gouverneur du Nord. A peine les présentations terminées, le roi pressa son ami de l'amener à la crypte où reposait Lyanna Stark. La reine, comme à son habitude, protesta, mais nul ne l'écouta. Cersei excédé par cette humiliation publique revint vers son frère jumeau, le beau Jaime. Elle ne put cependant ignorer la voie d'Arya Stark qui demandait inlassablement à sa sœur « où est le gnome ? ». Le gnome, le petit surnom du frère cadet de la reine. Bien que celle-ci ne l'affectionne pas beaucoup son absence l'ennuyait profondément, s'il n'était pas avec eux, les sept dieux seuls savent où il peut être, un bordel ? Une taverne ? Pire ?

_ « Où est passé notre frère ? Retrouve moi ce petit mal élevé je te prie. » Demanda-t-elle à son frère. « Célestia, rend toi utile, va chercher ton oncle. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la crypte, demeure éternelle des Stark de l'au-delà, Robert Baratheon accomplissait le projet qu'il avait murit tout au long du trajet jusqu'au Nord, celui de nommer Eddard Stark main du roi. Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition, en tout cas une proposition qu'on ne refuse pas, du moins le roi ne lui donnerait pas le choix de le refuser. De plus, celui-ci avait également en tête un autre projet, un projet que les autres Stark ne laisserait pas passé, surtout une.

_ « Ned, j'ai un fils et tu as une fille. Nous allons unir nos maison » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Lord Stark le rattrapa vite.

_ « Mais tu as aussi une fille et j'ai fils, pourquoi ne pas unir Robb et Célestia ? Sansa est encore trop jeune pour se marier et Célestia est ton héritière, il faut assurer ta descendance première. » S'opposa le gouverneur du Nord.

_ « Ma fille, ne peut prendre un époux, voilà tout ! » Répondit le souverain.

Jamais personne ne sut pourquoi la jeune femme ne se maria pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes loin de là ! Cela resta un grand mystère. Tout comme elle ne monta jamais sur le trône. Pourtant elle le pouvait, elle avait même fait changer la loi à ce sujet.

Du haut de ses onze ans, la jeune princesse arpentait fièrement les couloirs du château royal. D'un pas déterminé, elle entra dans la salle du conseil où étaient réuni le grand mestre, le roi et sa main entre autre. Elle ne se gêna pas pour déranger son père, surpris de sa présence.

_ « Ma fille ce n'est pas le moment de parler. Je suis occupé. » Annonça son père. La jeune fille, loin d'abandonner continua de solliciter son père avec en train.

_ « Princesse Célestia, le royaume ne peut attendre, mais vous, si. » Rétorqua la main du roi.

_ « Lord Arryn, je n'ai peut-être que onze ans mais je sais que si je viens ici c'est pour quelque chose de très important et qui concerne le royaume. » Contra la demoiselle. Son père, intriguée la poussa à continuer.

_ « Ce matin, j'ai entendu une dame de compagnie de mère qui disait que je n'étais rien ici, que c'était Joffrey l'héritier, que je n'avais aucun pouvoir et que je ne pourrais jamais être reine que je n'avais donc pas à être traitée comme tel. Je veux savoir si cela est vrai. Est-ce mon frère le seul héritier du trône de fer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

_ « Vous êtes une femme, princesse. Les femmes ne règnent pas. » Répondit le mestre.

_ « Pourtant du temps des Targaryens les femmes pouvaient être reine au même titre que leurs frères, le droit d'ainesse primait. » Argumenta Célestia.

_ « Cela n'est pas dépourvu de sens votre altesse. » Commenta John Arryn.

Le roi qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici et qui c'était contenté de réfléchir en écoutant d'une oreille discrète la scène, pris la parole.

_ « Qui est cette femme ? » demanda-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la princesse sortit de la salle du conseil.

_ « Petite princesse, la chance a-t-elle été avec vous ? » Demanda le limier.

_ « On peut dire cela, mon ami. Attends toi à une exécution d'ici peu et à me voir avec une couronne » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle loi paraissait proclamant que l'héritier d'une famille n'était pas le fils le plus âgé mais l'ainé peu importe son sexe. Cependant, la reine ne pouvant supporter le fait de voir sa fille monter sur le trône fit rajouter une close à cette loi. Pour que la fille ainée reçoive les titres officiels de sa famille, elle doit contracter un mariage. En d'autres termes, et dans le cas qui nous intéresse, Célestia reste l'héritière du royaume mais ne pourra monter sur le trône qu'une fois mariée. Joffrey reste donc celui qui montera sur le trône à la mort du roi mais à partir du jour où sa sœur se marie, il perd tout pouvoir.


	3. Chapter 3

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou de vos envies pour la suite ;)

* * *

Quelques heures après l'arrivée du cortège royal se donnait une grande fête majestueuse au château de Winterfell. La fête battait déjà son plein, le roi était ivre et la reine ivre également mais de colère. Les deux frères Lannister ainsi que la princesse héritière n'était toujours pas apparut et nul ne savait où ils se trouvaient.

Robert Baratheon jouissait des plaisirs de la fête sans se soucier le moins du monde de la honte que pouvait ressentir sa femme ou de comment Kat pouvait être mal à l'aise. Il se plaisait à boire plus que de raison et à flirter si ce n'est plus avec la moindre femme qui passait par là. Alors quand sa fille ainée passa la porte d'entrée vêtue d'une robe bordeaux et or des plus somptueuses, mettant parfaitement en valeur sa taille fine, sa généreuse poitrine et son teint allé, le roi ne put s'empêcher de s'assoir sur la table et de lancer un toast en l'honneur de sa fille, la plus belle fille de tous les 7 royaumes.

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas au gout de la reine qui se sentait menacé par la beauté et le succès de sa fille. Cet enfant de malheur lui volait tout ce qu'elle avait. Célestia prit place de l'autre côté de Lady Stark qui séparait donc la mère et la fille. La jeune princesse ne manqua pas évidement de féliciter leur hôte pour ce fabuleux banquet. Cependant elle fut interrompue par sa mère qui la réprimanda car elle avait été bien trop longue à son gout pour trouver son oncle Tyrion, elle devait forcément avoir trainé dans une taverne comme à son habitude. La jeune fille, bouillait intérieurement, sa mère osait l'humilier ainsi de la sorte devant Lady Stark et de plus elle insinuait qu'elle était une poltronne, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et comme le disait sa devise personnelle « ce qu'on me donne je le rends au triple ». Elle fut cependant arrêtée dans son élan par le beau Jaime Lannister. « Ne soit donc pas si cruelle ma sœur, Célestia était avec moi, je crains de l'avoir retenue un peu trop longuement. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit ici et plus belle que jamais » Défendit-il sa nièce.

Jaime avait toujours adorée Célestia, elle savait être douce et loyal tout comme féroce et trompeuse, un véritable bijou comme ils les appréciaient. Bizarrement, il l'aimait encore plus qu'il pouvait aimer ses enfants naturels. Cersei n'avait jamais compris cela, bien sûr elle était jalouse que sa fille ait plus de succès auprès de Jaime que les enfants qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse l'aimer pourtant la raison en était simple, puisqu'avec sa nièce tout était très simple. Il n'avait pas à se cacher pour la voir, elle ne se souciait guère des rumeurs à son sujet, et plus que tout, elle savait. Elle savait tout mais ne disait rien, jamais ils n'en avaient parlés ensemble mais elle était au courant pour ses frères et sœurs mais au fond de lui Jaime savait qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle aimait encore plus son frère et sa sœur.

Après l'intervention de son oncle, elle sentit bien que sa présence n'était pas désirée par sa mère et elle s'excusa auprès de Lady Stark pour rejoindre l'objet de sa convoitise, Rob Stark qui conversait avec son père et son oncle.

« Benjen Stark, c'est un honneur de rencontrer le premier patrouilleur de la garde de nuit, un des héros de Mur. » Déclara la princesse.

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi, votre altesse. » répondit l'intéressé en faisant une révérence.

« Voyons, point tant de protocole avec moi, monseigneur. J'espère avoir, un jour, le plaisir de visiter Château Noir à votre bras. Je rêve de voir le mur depuis des années malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. En attendant ce merveilleux moment, je vous demande la permission de vous emprunter votre fils Lord Stark. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me fasse visiter votre magnifique château, on dit que la vue des tours la nuit est somptueuse. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous l'accorde avec joie, votre altesse » répondit Eddard.

« Nous y sommes, votre altesse. » Déclara l'ainé des Stark.

« C'est magnifique en effet » Commenta la jeune fille « Et je vous en prie, ne m'appeler pas votre altesse, nous sommes entre nous, Célestia suffira et puis nous serons bientôt de la même famille il me semble. Quel merveilleux couple feront –il n'est-ce pas ?»

« Bien sûr, c'est un immense honneur que nous fait votre frère en distinguant ma sœur de cette façon et nous … »

« Soyez sérieux rien qu'un instant Robb » Le coupa-t-elle « nous savons tous deux que mon frère n'est qu'un idiot, imbus de lui-même, lâche et très certainement impuissant. Je souhaite bien du courage à votre sœur. La pauvre enfant, elle ne semble pas avoir la carrure pour survivre dans la cage aux lions. » A mi- mots elle murmura « et finalement peut-être que moi non plus. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, madame ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Laissez-moi seule je vous prie » lui ordonna la jeune héritière.

Alors que l'héritier des Stark disparaissait au loin, la belle jeune femme monta sur le rebord de pierre du château. La neige s'étendait si loin qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir voir jusqu'au bout du monde, par-delà le mur, les mers et les océans. Elle détacha ses cheveux noués en chignon pour les laissés volés au vent frais de l'hiver du Nord. « La glace du Nord et le feu du Sud s'allieront à jamais pour ne former plus qu'un, par-delà la mort. » C'était la chanson, c'était son destin. Elle ferma les yeux, retira sa cape d'hermine, écarta les bras et dans un souffle prononça « Valar dohaerys » avant de se laisser tomber lentement.

Elle ne sentie pas la chute venir au bout de quelques secondes, était-elle déjà morte ? Était-elle seulement tombée ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que les yeux frémissant de peur et de soulagement de Robb Stark. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Il l'avait sauvée. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard avant que la jeune femme brise ce moment par un baiser passionné que lui rendit aussitôt son sauveur. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, le jeune homme rétablit tout de suite le contact entre eux d'un regard. Sans jamais la quittée des yeux il l'a porta dans ses bras, comme on porte une mariée à son lit nuptiale. Le destin n'est pas toujours ce qu'il semble être, et les prophéties sont parfois trompeuses.


End file.
